


The Confession

by sdjlebow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdjlebow/pseuds/sdjlebow
Summary: Following the revelation of Radcliffe's deception, Fitz comes clean to Simmons about certain truths pertaining to Radcliffe.





	

Mack, Elena, and Coulson were on the couch nearby, drinking beers and having a few laughs. Jemma Simmons quietly stepped into the kitchen, hoping to avoid them. She knew what they were going to ask her about. She didn't think it was her place. She also never that it was more of a matter for Fitz to deal with and didn't think was her place. She moved over to the fridge to get something to eat when Mack spoke up. 

"Hi, Simmons. How's turbo doing?" The smiles and laughter having faded and been replaced with a concerned expression.

Simmons knew she couldn't dodge the question. No matter how much she tried. "He's a mess. He hasn't come out of his room since he found out what Radcliffe has done. I'm on my way to try to talk to him"

"Tell him that he's not alone. And that he's not alone."

 

Jemma closed the door behind her, two beers in her hand. She approached Fitz, who was lying on the bed, as if petrified and unable to say a word. Jemma offered one of the beers to Fitz. 

"Thanks." Fitz took the beer. He had a smile on his face, although a weak one of that. Jemma sat down on the bed next to him.

"You're gonna be okay, Fitz. You know that right?" Simmons had every right to be concerned. After everything that had happened to him in the past year.

"I hope so. I know that I should be used to this sort of thing by now. After Ward. After Mack. After...so many people. It doesn't make it any easier."

"It's not supposed to make it easier." Simmons said softly.

"I know. This one was just a bit harder. I thought that I could trust him. I mean I still had my doubts, after everything my..." Fitz stopped. He looked up at Simmons.

"What is it, Fitz?"

Fitz sighed. He knew that this was gonna hurt, but he had already hidden a lot from Simmons, he didn't want to risk losing her by lying anymore.

"I've got something to tell you." Simmons could tell from the look on Fitz's face that this wasn't going to be good.

"Radcliffe... He um..."

"It's okay, Fitz. Take your time."

"HE'S MY FATHER." It came out more easily than Fitz thought it would.

Simmons had a horrified if not somewhat confused look on her face now.  "What?" Simmons shook her head. No. That's not possible. This couldn't be happening.

"He is. I've known for a while. Years ago, when I first asked my mum about my dad, she told. She told me that when she discovered that she was pregnant, that she had to change her name to get away from him. That she wanted to avoid me growing up with his influence."

"So when we went looking for Radcliffe after Hive infected Daisy..."

"I already knew who he was. I didn't want to contact him. I didn't want my mum to feel like she failed her promise, but I didn't think that we had much of an option. And when we got closer, I thought that he was trying to change."

 "Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to put you in a position where you had to report the connection to Shield and risk me and him getting separated. I didn't think it would be fair to any of us. That and I didn't want to risk Radcliffe finding out."

Simmons nodded in understanding. 

"And then when his LMD said I was like a son to him, it touched a nerve. I'm sure I was on some level to the real one. Until the Darkhold...I know it's corrupted him, but I know that there's some truth to his manipulations. I don't know what to do."

"Talk him down or take him down. No matter which of the two happens, I'm with you." Simmons held Fitz's hand. Fitz looked up at her, and smiled.

 

 


End file.
